World Race Series 2018
Notice: Page under construction This is the official page for the WRS for 2018. It is the 5th series and was meant to have an emphasis on simplicity and efficiency within its series, as well as several updates including a return to larger driver counts and for the first time ever, the series had announcers/narrators. At the moment it is under development. The trailer was uploaded on May 30th of the year. Trailer The trailer is one of the least informative of all of the previous WRS trailer by far, meant to once again represent the simplicity and unknown element of the series. It features a heavily modified 1976 Chevrolet Corvette at Maple Valley, a race track in central Maine. This Corvette is seen sitting most likely before or after the race as flashbacks or maybe future visions of the race can be shown. This trailer was purely designed to confirm the series and showcase the beauty and power of the Forza 7 and Project Cars 2 game engines. Announcers head.PNG circlehead3.PNG head2.PNG hat.PNG There are four announcers used within WRS 2018. Several of them are former World Race Series racers.They are split into regions with Jimmy Kilson narrating races that take place in North America and the United States, while Harold Lasky narrated races that take place in Europe. There are two special narrators for select regions, with Chicken Dinner Winnebago or "Masalo", being the narrator for the Dubai race and John Ravelen for the Texas Motor Speedway race. The narrators have since become fundamental in the series, helping it keep audiences interested. *Jimmy Kilson *Harold Lasky *John Ravelen *Chicken Dinner Winnebago Diagram The diagram for this series is very much unlike that of 2016 and 2017, having drivers cross over their respective sides, making it more interesting. If a number of drivers is displayed beside a line it is how many qualifying drivers from the previous race transfer to the race on the other side of the diagram. Another unique point about the 2018 schedule is that the finale race is divided into 3 races at 3 different world locations, the UK, Scotland and Japan. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America This was the first race of WRS 2018, starting the series off in the United States and particularly at 'Road America' in the US state of Wisconsin. This race features simple iconic road cars of history, the lowest performance bar of the 2018 series. It has 24 drivers and the top 6 drivers in the end face the top 6 in race #2 in Belgium. There are many old faces including Emma Kolacke, Elijah Hardy and Stephanie Dumas and there are also many new ones, such as Fiona Flagstaff and John Gohre. In the end Emma Kolacke ran the race incredibly quick and took 1st place right up from under the other drivers. This race is Leg 1 Race 1 of the 2018 series and has 2 laps. Qualified 1st. Emma Tuck 2nd. Erin Ignani 3rd. Ryan Allman 4th. Shelby Moon 5th. Grant Bowyer 6th. Riley Christian Disqualified 7th. Wallace Jenkins 8th. Abby Kolacke 9th. Malachi Thomas 10th. Kali Bulba 11th. Kirk Kornhoff 12th. Don Utlovere 13th. Fritz Messere 14th. Ahyaroo (Ah Oo) 15th. Jimmel Dumas 16th. Gary Kornhoff 17th. Guy Rogers 18th. Zack Carlson 19th. Fiona Flagstaff 20th. Stephanie Dumas and Maya Dumas (Same car) 21st. Elijah Hardy 22nd. Nola Messere 23rd. John Gohre 24th. Chloe Kolacke Gallery start1.PNG|The race starts with Ryan Allman in the lead rowbviuc.PNG|Don Utlovere slams Gary Kornhoff onto the grass on the first lap. saveas2.PNG talon.PNG|Emma Kolacke in the lead on the first lap. drab.PNG whiTe2.PNG|Erin Ignani's Eagle Talon on the first lap riley.PNG|Riley Christian hanging on in 6th place grAss.PNG|John Gohre slides into the trackside sandpit on lap 2 sdfgsafsdf.PNG|A dramatic shot of Emma Kolacke leading the race green monarp.PNG|Grant Bowyer in 5th place on the 2nd lap. subbie.PNG|Emma Kolacke wins the first race of WRS 2018. drift3.PNG|Emma Kolacke drifting on her victory lap, with her car dressed in 1st place paint scheme. subie again.PNG Race Trivia *At the very end, a stick figure can be seen awkwardly dancing to "Alison & 憂鬱- Dive", the race's outro song. *This race was narrated by Jimmy Kilson. *You may notice there was very little footage in the race other than that of Emma Kolacke. This is because a lot of footage was accidentally deleted during the recording process. This left the video conveniently much shorter than intended, so it ended up being published without the extra footage of other drivers. World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa This was the second race of WRS 2018 and it takes place in Belgium on the world-renowned Circuit De Spa-Francorchamps. This race features "old school open wheel racing", such as 1960s Formula one race cars built by Repco Brabham, Mclaren, Lotus and more. Like Race #1, t has 24 drivers and the top 6 drivers in the end face the top 6 in race #1 in the leg 2 race at Devil's Backbone. The race was won by French race car driver Tomás Kain. This race had 2 laps and was also almost completely 100% in the rain. Qualified 1st. Tomás Kain 2nd. Isabella Carly 3rd. Risa Kolacke 4th. Arnell Agcaoili 5th. Sabal Pulami 6th. Frederic Lopez Disqualified 7th. Demonte Walker 8th. Janet Kornhoff 9th. Rico Rodriguez 10th. Harry Stutz 11th. Ogden Dumas 12th. Syncere Haughton 13th. Bobbee Kornhoff and Kallista Kornhoff 14th. Harvey Quinn 15th. Alex Hamlett 16th. True Green 17th. William Kornhoff 18th. Gavin Tolino 19th. Jeff Watkins 20th. Taloris Johnson 21st. Bob Gadesoll 22nd. Miles Morales 23rd. Marcus Polain 24th. Mercy Ogutu Gallery sfsdgsg.PNG|The race begins, led by Arnell Agcaoili gfsdfgdg.PNG dsffgdgg.PNG|Tomás Kain passes Isabella Carly for 2nd place. dfgdsgdgdgdg.PNG|A rear quarter view from Risa Kolacke's car on lap 1. dfgsdggfg.PNG|A cockpit view from Tomás Kain's car as it begins to rain on the drivers. dfgdsgdgdgqweq.PNG|Tomás and Arnell battle for 1st place seehiswheels.PNG|Tomás takes 1st place as Lap 2 begins. againe.PNG|Arnell retakes 1st place for a short while. dgfsdfgdf.PNG|Tomás in 1st soon after, where he will stay for the remainder of the race. sdgsfgfgf.PNG|True Green's car seen from Harvey Quinn's rear camera. sdfggfg.PNG|Tomás Kain slides into a corner on Lap 2. dfgsgsdggf.PNG|Tomás as he approaches the finish line to win the race. Race Trivia *This race was narrated by Harold Lasky. *In the video, the location of Circuit De Spa is incorrectly labeled as France and Lasky even says so in the script. However, France is very close to Belgium and particularly where Circuit De Spa is located. *According to Harold Lasky, two cars in this race are actually plated in real gold. Ogden Dumas's and Alex Hamlett's. *At the point in the video where it showcases the disqualified drivers' times, you can find a stick figure ecstatically walking to the tune of "Sailing" by Cristopher Cross. World Race Series 2018: Race #3 Devil's Backbone This was the third race of WRS 2018 and it takes place in the desert outskirts of Devil's Backbone, Arkansas at the long abandoned Devil's Backbone regional airfield. This race features classic American pre-1972 muscle, from Charger Daytonas to Chevy Impalas. Unlike the two previous Leg 1 races and being the first Leg 2 race, this one has 12 drivers, made up of the 6 qualifying drivers at Circuit De Spa and Road America. In this race there are 3 only qualifying drivers that move up to Leg 3. The race was almost won by Tomás Kain once more but due to a heavy wreck with Grant Bowyer on the first lap, he took 4th place and did not qualify. In the end the race was won by Isabella Carly. This race had 2 laps total. Qualified 1st. Isabella Carly 2nd. Erin Ignani 3rd. Emma Kolacke Disqualified 4th. Tomás Kain 5th. Grant Bowyer 6th. Arnell Agcaoili 7th. Risa Kolacke 8th. Frederic Lopez 9th. Shelby Moon 10th. Riley Christian 11th. Ryan Allman 12th. Sabal Pulami Gallery ddsgfdfgf.PNG|One of the WRS car transports seen on its way to Devil's Backbone. devils.PNG|A view of the township of Devil's Backbone, Arkansas fgsdgdgfdgg.PNG|The race begins with previous Belgium race winner, Tomás Kain in 1st place. boops.PNG|Grant Bowyer getting rather feisty with Isabella Carly through the airfield hangars. devils backbone.PNG trying.PNG|Hood view from Grant Bowyer in 2nd place, trying desperately to catch Tomás Kain. ggdgdgd.PNG dfggdg.PNG|Grant Bowyer and Tomás Kain crash into the trackside wall nearing the end of Lap 1, putting both Grant Bowyer and Tomás out of the top 3. whites.PNG|Isabella Carly in 1st place now, crossing the line for the 2nd and final lap. dfgsdgdfggg.PNG|Shelby Moon crosses the line for the second lap. As you can see, the finish line is on a propped up piece of pavement that gives drivers huge air time. redzg.PNG|Grant Bowyer slides into the trackside tire wall once more. dayt.PNG|A view from the rear of Arnell Agcaoili's Charger Daytona as Grant reverses back onto the track. white and black.PNG|Erin Ignani in 2nd place. dasgf.PNG|Isabella Carly's Dodge crosses the line for victory. Race Trivia *This race was narrated by Jimmy Kilson. *At the very end of the video, in the driver's placings gallery, you can breifly see a quote reading "kachow" and Pixar movie 'Cars' character Lightning McQueen, move quickly across the screen. World Race Series 2018: Race #4 Maple Valley This race was the fourth race of WRS 2018 and it takes place in central Maine, at a famed racetrack by the name of "Maple Valley raceway", which is located near the peaceful farming town by the same name. This race features an assortment of different motorsport disciplines and types, from early hypercars to NASCAR and WRC race cars. Unlike the 2016 and 2017 series, the 2018 went to do the first leg 2 race before finishing leg 1, which is why this 4th race can be in Leg 1 but be the 4th race in the series. Much like the other Leg 1 races in Wisconsin and Spa, this one has 24 drivers and only the top 6 continue onto Leg 2 in Prague to face the top 6 at the Texas Motorspeedway race. This race was simply 2 laps of Maple Valley and went by extremely quick, like the Devil's Backbone race. There is many crashes from several drivers such as Ray Chestnut and Joshue Kuntz. In the end German driver Richard Schulze-Kossens, in a Porsche 811 hypercar, won the race. Qualified 1st. Richard Schulze-Kossens 2nd. Ignazio Stefano 3rd. Jim Goodwyn 4th. Jerome Rocks 5th. Stella Stefano 6th. Martha Robinson Disqualified 7th. Marva Giles 8th. Minda Dumas 9th. David Smith 10th. Kensha Rapardi 11th. Giuseppe Stefano 12th. Chet Wilbur 13th. Tio Takamoto 14th. Jessica Messere 15th. Cecilia Jones 16th. Laura Stefano 17th. Kletus Jackson 18th. Alex Taylor 19th. Ethan Messere 20th. Joshua Kuntz 21st. Cooter Dixie 22nd. Andrew Del Rio 23rd. Joe Kolacke 24th. Ray Chestnut Category:Series